


Noël à Kaamelott

by pingou



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, C'est Cadeau!, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Le Père Blaise convoque Arthur, famille et amis pour instaurer Noël à Kaamelott.Tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu...Joyeux Noël, Marraine adorée.





	Noël à Kaamelott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Déjà, le roi Arthur n’apprécie pas trop de se faire convoquer dans sa propre salle du trône. En tant que souverain c’est plutôt un souple, mais voir le père Blaise présider une réunion exceptionnelle ça a quelque chose d’inquiétant en soi. Correction, ce qui est inquiétant c’est surtout la belle brochette qui se trouve à ses côtés. La dernière fois qu’ils étaient si nombreux, c’était lors de son mariage avec Guenièvre, quinze ans plus tôt, et sérieusement ça ne présage rien de bon. 

Côté famille — et il use le terme vraiment à contre cœur — on a sa mère, les beaux parents, Guenièvre, Yvain, Gauvain et même le roi Loth d’Orcanie ! Les seules qui manquent à l’appel sont Cryda et Anna, pas qu’Arthur s’en plaigne, au contraire...

Côté chevaliers on a Calogrenant, Bohort, Perceval, Karadoc, Galessin et Dagonet. Lancelot, par chance, est encore en train de battre la campagne pour jouer au "chevalier errant"... Là encore, Arthur ne s’en plaint pas. Oh, et puis il y a aussi Merlin, Venec et le Maître d’armes, étrangement.

"Je vous remercie d’avoir tous répondu présents," commence le Père avec un ton faussement enjoué qui aurait vite fait de gonfler toute l’assistance.

"Mais on a rien dit encore!" interrompt Perceval en croisant les bras.

"On a pas pu répondre, vous avez pas posé de questions," renchérit Karadoc en fronçant les sourcils.

"Le but de cette petite réunion informelle est de préparer ladite fête de Noël qui est censée se dérouler dans quelques jours," explique le prêtre en ignorant superbement les deux comparses. "Voilà, un concile à eu lieu au saint siège récemment et j’ai pensé qu’il était temps d’en faire bénéficier Kaamelott."

"Et alors, qu’est-ce que vous voulez que ça nous foute à nous," gronde Galessin avec humeur à côté de son Roi.

"Tempora aunque soli... ça veut rien dire, mais ça traduit bien la vacuité de cette entreprise. Nous faire déplacer pour ça, c’est de la foutaise... encore qu’il faille reconnaître que ça ne manque pas d’audace."

"C’est surtout que vous êtes le beau-frère du Roi, et que vu que la fête de la nativité est en quelque sorte une occasion de réunir tous ses proches autour de soi, famille et amis, vaillants compagnons. Autour d’un repas, accompagné d’un échange de dons ou de bénédictions, nous célébrons le nouvel espoir qui —" 

"Et puis quoi encore, c’est non! Je me farcis déjà les trois quart des traîne-savates ici présents à longueur d’année, ce n’est pas la peine d’y ajouter les membres de ma famille et de faire tout un tas de simagrées supplémentaires !"

"Allez Sire, faites pas votre raclette, Père Blaise il dit que Noël c’est pour la famille et les amis, c’est joyeux, souriez un peu!" encouragea Perceval avec un grand sourire.

"Oui enfin c’est surtout pour fêter la venue au monde de notre Seigneur Jésus Christ."

"Mettons, encore que le 25 décembre, chez les Romains c’est surtout le lendemain de la fin des Saturnales."

Arthur se souvient bien d’avoir fêté ça, à Rome, avec deux-trois potes de la milice urbaine : Caius, Papinius, Verinus... _Mani_. Arthur serre les mâchoires et revient au sujet principal, c’est à dire cette andouille de Père Blaise qui se fait déjà déborder. Les commentaires et critiques fusent déjà, et pour une fois il peut rester en retrait.

"Ah vous commencez pas à nous briser les noix avec vos saloperies romaines, si on m’avait dit que ma fille unique épouserait un romain —"

"Les Saturnales, c’est Romain, ça veut dire que c’est l’hiver, c’est ça hein?" chuchote Guenièvre à côté de lui, soucieuse d’avoir retenu sa leçon de l’autre jour.

"Ouais," s’esclaffe Venec, "hormis mes voyages professionnels, j’étais à Rome plus jeune. Eh ben les festivités durent plusieurs jours, y’a du jaja qui coule à flots et pas mal de culs à l’air, j’aime autant vous le dire !"

"Je vous en prie," s’offusque Bohort, rosissant, "vous êtes en présence de plusieurs têtes couronnées et de représentants de la noblesse et d’ordres religieux, tenez votre langue."

"On a toujours pensé que les Romains c’était des dégénérés de toute façon. Du coup on se demande comment Arthur a fini comme il est," marmonne Léodagan, pas prêt à changer de sujet.

"Mais ça va oui, pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas romain! Si vous voulez vous plaindre, adressez vous donc à ma mère, c’est elle qui m’a envoyé en camp militaire !"

"Je n’ai pas de leçon à recevoir d’un petit parvenu de Carmélide," déclare sèchement Ygerne de Tintagel.

"Vous savez ce qu’ils vous disent les parvenus ?" grommelle Dame Séli en fixant sa traditionnelle ennemie d’un œil mauvais.

"Ah, s’il vous plaît, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler, on n’en verra pas le bout," soupire le Maître d’armes qui jusques là avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas la ramener.

"Vous voyez bien que votre plan de repas tous ensemble ça part déjà mal, père Blaise. Les gens se sont déjà pas habitués à tous vos rituels de christianisme...  La messe, le pape, patin couffin, explique Arthur avec un geste dédaigneux, ensuite je trouve que tous se réunir autour d’une table en plein hiver ça n’a rien de joyeux. Ça pèle en plus."

"Ça c’est vrai, mais un repas partagé est le meilleur moyen de réchauffer nos cœurs !"

La déclaration de Bohort ne reçut qu’un faible écho, seul Gauvain hocha la tête frénétiquement en signe d’assentiment. Les autres se contentent de lever les yeux pour la plupart, ou de froncer les sourcils.

"Pourtant, mon bon Arthur," intervient enfin le Père Blaise, "ça vous connait les rassemblements autour d’une table, je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne."

"Il faut dire que ça fait un bon ramassis de clampins," commente Galessin sombrement.

"Vous en faites partie je vous signale, réplique Calogrenant avec philosophie, "moi ça me dérange pas plus que ça, dans le principe. Mais je suis pas chrétien."

"Du moment qu’il y a de la becquetance moi je suis partant!" enchaîne Karadoc, ce qui ne surprend personne.

"Tout ce qui est religieux, ça me coupe l’appétit," explique Galessin en jetant un regard noir au cureton.

"Allons, Seigneur Galessin, ne soyez pas si morose, le motif compte moins que l’esprit de camaraderie !" assure Gauvain en adressant un sourire qui se voulant encourageant au Duc.

"Voilà ce qu’on va faire," déclare le père Blaise en tapant dans les mains, "Chacun va s’exprimer à tour de rôle, je ne vais pas imposer quoi que ce soit."

"Il ferait beau voir tiens, je vous rappelle que le taulier ici c’est moi," réplique Arthur en posant ostensiblement sa main sur le pommeau d’Excalibur.

"Certes, alors commençons par les femmes, ma Reine, qu’en pensez-vous? Voulez vous partager le pain avec vos proches, échanger bénédictions et présents pour célébrer la naissance du Messie?"

"Moi, à vrai dire j’en ai pas grand chose à faire de vos histoires," dit Guenièvre en ayant l’air de s’ennuyer ferme.

"Ouais moi pareil, trop blasé," renchérit Yvain en s’endormant à moitié à côté de Gauvain.

"Dame Séli?"

"Je suis contre, vous rappelle à tous que c’est moi qui suis chargée de l’intendance du château, forcément, organiser une sauterie de plus avec plus d’une vingtaine de gusses, et encore j’ai pas compté Karadoc et la famille qu’il se trimballe... ça double les rations. Et puis pareil pour les autres chevaliers, le roi d’Orcanie, la mère du Roi, Merlin..."

"Puisqu’on parle de moi, je suis druide, j’ai pas à fêter la naissance de qui que ce soit, j’aime déjà pas qu’on me fête mon anniversaire... et puis nous autres, on fête Yule à ce moment là. Et c’est un rassemblement avec alcool cette fois, alors vous pensez bien que je passerai pas à côté !"

"Excusez-moi de m’incruster dans la conversation," interrompt Loth, "mais avant que ça aille plus loin, beau frère du Roi ou pas, je tiens à dire que j’ai PAS ENVIE de participer!"

"Alors qu’est-ce que vous vous fichez là ? Personne vous a forcé à venir, on peut toujours vous renvoyer en Orcanie, j’ai déjà la catapulte dans la cour du château, manque plus que vos miches!"

"En ce qui me concerne," intervient le Maître d’armes en se préparant déjà à partir, "se taper quatre heures de table après une messe interminable, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. J’aime me coucher tôt et manger léger."

"Très bien," répondit le Père Blaise, clairement vexé par la tournure des événements, "Dame Ygerne?"

"Du temps de Pendragon..."

"Ah la barbe !" s’exclame Arthur en fuyant la salle du trône. 

Bien sûr, Arthur a à peine le temps de compter jusqu’à dix qu’il entend Perceval l’appeler à grand cri. Aussi énervé qu’il soit, il n’a pas le cœur de le semer. Il ralentit le pas, laissant le chevalier le rattraper, de guerre lasse. Un peu essoufflé, le Gallois vient s’asseoir près de lui sur l’escalier.

"Sire, vous voulez pas qu’on échange des trucs nous tous? Moi je veux bien vous donner quelque chose, même si je vois pas le rapport avec le Père Blaise. C’est pas votre anniversaire, mais l’idée d’être tous ensemble ça à l’air chouette, non?"

Évidemment Perceval avait porté son attention sur le positif, entre son optimisme naturel et son cœur d’enfant, la perspective de recevoir un cadeau avait sans doute occulté tout le reste. Malgré la migraine qu’il sent poindre, Arthur esquisse un sourire pour son chevalier.

"Comme d’habitude, vous n’avez presque rien bité hein? C’est pas tant offrir qui me gonfle, c’est de se farcir la ribambelle de traîne patins, déjà on est même pas sûr que Jésus est né à ce moment-là, le Père Blaise n’était pas à Bethléem pour vérifier. Pour ce qu’on sait, il pourrait être né en avril..."

"Il a pas été par là bas, Dagonet ? Peut-être qu’il en sait plus, et pis moi je suis pas fort en date façon, avril ou décembre je vois pas ce que ça change. C’est pas ça qui compte, c’est les gens qu’on aime, moi ça me ferait plaisir de passer un bon moment avec vous Sire."

"On mange ensemble au moins une fois par semaine Perceval, et je vous ai déjà dit que le chantage affectif moi ça prend plus."

A en juger par son expression confuse, Arthur a été trop vite pour que le Chevalier capte son cheminement de pensée. Après une seconde ou deux de flottement, le Gallois reprend:

"C’est pas faux, mais moi naissance ou pas — je le connais pas moi après tout ce Jésus — je comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez pas faire la fête, moi j’adorerais vous voir sourire, ça fait longtemps, ce serait un chouette cadeau."

Cette fois, c’est au tour d’Arthur de rester coi. Entendre ça tout de go, il ne s’y attendait pas. L’affection l’envahit et d’un même élan il passe son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Ravi de ce geste d’affection, celui-ci lui renvoie un sourire rayonnant.

"Écoutez voir, même si le Père Blaise n’arrive pas à mettre tout le monde d’accord avec son histoire de Noël, de ce côté là, faut reconnaître que c’est plutôt daubé... vous et moi on se fera le repas, l’échange de cadeau, bénédiction et tout le tremblement. Qu’est-ce que vous dites de ça?"

"Rien que vous et moi Sire?" 

Perceval tourna vers lui un visage plein d’espoir, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de joie à l’idée d’un énième tête à tête. Peut-être qu’une fois arrivé le solstice, Yule, Noël ou Dieu sait quelle fiesta, Arthur regrettera cette décision, mais en cet instant, il ne peut penser à rien de mieux que ceci pour rendre le plus fidèle de ses chevaliers heureux.

Il a peut-être raison, l’important avec ces fins d’année, ce ne sont pas les simagrées autour, mais le bonheur de nos proches. Et personne à Kaamelott ne le mérite plus que Perceval.


End file.
